Louise Nicki Elizabeth
'Louise Nicki Elizabeth ' (Born April 10, 2016) is the Youngest Daughter of Sarah Elizabeth Briner and the Younger sister of May Belle Kailey Elizabeth, Mckenna Alice Elizabeth, Blakely Alicia Elizabeth, Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth, Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth, Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth, Claire Angelina Elizabeth And Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth And The older sister of Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Adrianna Elizabeth. Maddison "Madison" Paige Elizabeth. Melanie Gracelynn Elizabeth And Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Lillianna Elizabeth. Appearance on Sarah Briner12 Like her Mother Sarah, Louise was so well-behaved that she was seldom seen in this episode. And She Was Feeling left out due to Sarah have to taking care of Maddison's Bedtime Tantrums. And She Was Feeling More Left Out During Thanksgiving And Christmas Time. And Louise Also Didn't Sleep Very Well. Because Maddison Attempts To Come Out From her bedroom Like 20 Times 10 each night And Disturbing Her With Her Bedtime Games. Louise Never Come Out From her bedroom As Much At Night. Because Sarah Is Still Dealing The One Of Her Daughter Maddison's Bedtime Tantrums. Post-Sarah Briner12 After Her Sister Mary- Grace died on June 11, 1993 after Got Killed by A Velociraptor From Power Shed In Sarah's Jurassic Park Franchise Personality Louise Is a Scared And Quiet Girl in Sarah's Baby Shower Arrival. She Was Having hard time To Get Her Older Sisters Any Enough Sleep And She Have To Watch Her Sister When Sarah And Her Husband Stevie Are Both Going To Have Funeral For Her Daughter Mary-Grace (Who Died At 2 Years Old From Jurassic Park Death). Trivia * Louise's Favorite Fairytale Stories Is The Three Little Pigs * Louise's Favorite Routine Is Bathtime * Louise's Favorite Holiday Is Thanksgiving And Christmas * Louise's Favorite Family member Is Aunts And Uncles * Louise's Favorite Quote Is "Not By The Hair On My Chinny Chin Chin" Links According to Sarah's Facebook Page. Shows That Louise Takes Over By To Be Charge of Sarah's Apartment, Watching Her Little Sister Madeline, Keep Everything Safe. And Keeping Eye Out Of Her Sister Maddison (Who Attempts To Wander And Running Off From The Streets) And That busy traffic Drives Sarah Crazy. Changes For Sarah According to Sarah's letter to Brittany Lescher, Louise was the only one who didn't get In Herself Big Trouble (while in Amherst Ohio). After the death of Her Half Sister Mary-Grace Passed Away, the Elizabeth sisters are sent to live with Her Mother Sarah in Amherst Ohio. Two weeks later, the sisters are put in an Apartment called Elizabeth House. Blakely and Louise are separated from Madeline and put in the youngest girls' dormitory. Then, Brittany helps the Elizabeth sisters Not To escape to prevent their separation (Sarah might be put on the Elizabeth Second Floor Apartment). Changes For SarahEdit According to Sarah's letter to Brittany Lescher, Blakely was the only one who didn't get In Herself Big Trouble (while in Amherst Ohio). After the death of Her Half Sister Mary-Grace Passed Away, the Elizabeth sisters are sent to live with Her Mother Sarah in Amherst Ohio. Two weeks later, the sisters are put in an Apartment called Elizabeth House. Blakely and Louise are separated from Madeline and put in the youngest girls' dormitory. Then, Brittany helps the Elizabeth sisters Not To escape to prevent their separation (Sarah might be put on the Elizabeth Second Floor Apartment). Louise calls Sarah and Stevie "the So Well-Behaved lady and Very Nice gentleman in Amherst Ohio." In The Film Bailey, Claire, Gabriella-Malie, Ellie-Hailey, Blakely, Louise, Mckenna, May Belle, Maisie, Madeline, and Millie are Both first seen heading into the Elizabeth home. They are all there to help with the housework. Later when Her Half Sister Passed Away, she and Millie are sent to the Elizabeth Apartment and separated from Maddison. In the movie, Louise is a selective mute who has refused to Talk to anyone since her Half Sister Passed Away, likely out of emotional Conversation. Even when she must go and get Sarah to attend to a Not Feeling Well Madeline, she only uses gestures. At the end of the movie, Maisie speaks for the first time after Sarah asks if she and her sisters want to be Birth, to which she says enthusiastically "Louise says yes, Sarah!"